


I love you, too

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: On the phone series [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Dirty Talk, Longing, M/M, Phone Call, Phone Sex, Smut, but also fluff, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: This is set some time after Oliver left and got married. He and Elio are still in touch, and still in a relationship.Oh, and it’s also set in modern times, I guess.Just go with it. :)
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: On the phone series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629706
Comments: 17
Kudos: 145





	I love you, too

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Don’t say things that aren’t true.”

“I wouldn’t say it, if it wasn’t true.”

“Mmh.”

“Why call me, and tell me that, just to be difficult with me when I answer?”

“Oh my god. You’re an asshole.”

“So I am.”

“Oh you admit it?”

“You tell me every day. What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know. At least, try and defend yourself. I don’t know.”

“Did you really just call me just to pick a fight?”

“I’m not picking a fight. You’re picking a fight.”

“Mmh. Okay. Maybe I’ll call you later, when you’re feeling a little better? You don’t seem in the mood right now.”

“In the mood? What should I be in the mood for.”

“For talking to me.”

“..”

“Hey. Hey. Baby? Seriously. Maybe this is not the right moment.”

“Why, because you’re with her? Is she taking you to another one of her parties, or something.”

“Elio.”

“...”

“I know that you’re pouting. I would love to be there and kiss that pout away. I miss your mouth.”

“That’s all you miss.”

“Mh, no. I miss the rest of your body, too.”

“Fuck you.”

“The other day, you know, I saw this kid, skinny and tall with a head full of curls. He made me think of you, god I wanted you so much.”

“Did you sleep with him.”

“No. No, Baby. God. You’re so jealous, sometimes.”

“I’m jealous?”

“You are.”

“Coming from the guy who makes me text him a picture of my room every night when I get home so that you know I’m not sleeping over at some other guy’s place.”

“No, that’s just so I know you’re home safe.”

“Yeah. Right.”

“You go partying every weekend and stay out so late. You can’t blame me for worrying.”

“You’re so full of it.”

“Mmh. At least I made you laugh a little.”

“I was laughing at you. Not with you.”

“Baby. Hey? Do you want to tell me what’s going on? What’s really going on?”

“I’m sorry. Look, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be such a bitch. God, how do you even stand me.”

“No, no. None of that now. I just want to know what made you so grumpy tonight. I want to help. I love you.”

“Stop saying that.”

“It’s true, so, no. I won’t stop.”

“I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Okay, well. What do you want to hear?”

“I...”

“Come on, my love. Talk to me.”

“Tell me... tell me what you would do. If we were together, now. If I was with you.”

“Oh.”

“I wanna know.” 

“I think about it so often. I’d take you to the best restaurant in New York. Nothing Italian, though. I know nothing beats Mafalda.”

“I don’t wanna hear about the restaurant.”

“Okay. Then, we’d go to the theatre, after. Whatever show you want to watch on Broadway. We’d have the best seats, and champagne.”

“Mmh. Okay, but after?”

“After, we’d go to this hotel. It’s small, but so luxurious. A pal of mine told me about itsome time ago, said he took his fiancé there.”

“And then?”

“Impatient, eh? Okay. And then, we go to our room. I’d book the penthouse, the best in the whole building. The one with all the views. We have some more champagne. Then I take you into my arms, and I kiss you. I want to kiss you for so long.”

“Not too long.”

“Not too long, no. I’m going to undress you, too. And take you to the bed, and kiss you down your neck and your chest, and everywhere else.”

“Mmmmh. No, no. I want details.”

“Someone is demanding, tonight.”

“Please? Please. I’ll be good. I promise.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll kiss your nipples. Until they are hard and stiff, and I’ll rub my thumbs over them, and pinch them, just like I know you like.” 

“Mmh. More.”

“I’ll bite them. If you want me to.”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Okay. And then I’ll kiss down your body, down your chest and your belly, on your belly button, even though it makes you squirm and giggle.”

“I miss it.”

“I miss it too. And then I’ll kiss your hipbones... and rub my nose into you, into your little patch of curls right there, and, mmmh, I will smell you...”

“Fuck, Oliver...”

“Do you feel like you want me to suck you off, baby? Or maybe eat you out, nice and slow? What do you feel like?”

“Fuck. Fuck, I... I can’t...”

“You know I like you to tell me. Tell me what you want...”

“Kiss me, I... kiss me there...”

“Yes. Fuck, Baby. I love it. I’m going to do it all night. Eat you out, all night...”

“Ah, Oliver, yes....”

“You touching yourself, baby?”

“Hmf. Yes.”

“Good. Good. Imagine it’s me. Touching and stroking you while my tongue is in you.”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Oliver.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I, that was so fast.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, love.”

“It’s because I haven’t seen you in three weeks. After Christmas. A month? It’s too long...”

“I know. I know, baby.”

“I miss you so much. My body misses yours.”

“I know.”

“When - when do I see you again.”

“Easter. You know that.”

“But that’s too long.”

“It’s not too long. It will go fast.”

“It won’t.”

“It will. I promise.”

“How long will you stay then?”

“Two weeks? The whole of Easter break.”

“What will she say?”

“Well. Hopefully... hopefully. She’ll know. By then.”

“K-know? What do you mean?”

“I planned on telling you in a little while. But since we are here... I’m breaking up with her. I’m asking her for a divorce.”

“W-what... Oliver, I - what...”

“I can’t do this anymore, Elio. Sweetheart, I can’t break your heart anymore. And mine.”

“B-but, what- what will your father say, and - and your work...”

“I was, well. I was planning on - maybe staying a bit longer. In Italy. I was planning on asking your dad, and then renting somewhere, maybe in Milan. To get away, for a while, think about what I want to do. Let my father stew it over.”

“Oliver, I - of course you can stay! Of course! You don’t even have to ask!”

“Thanks, baby. But I’ll ask. Just to be sure.”

“Oh my god. My heart is beating so fast.”

“Is that... a good sign?”

“Oh, you- I hate you, of course it’s a good sign! You just - you just made me the happiest boy in the universe.”

“My love. You don’t really hate me, though. Do you?”

“No. No. I love you. And you know it. You know it.”

“I know. And I love you too. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments? :)


End file.
